Impulso
by Lightning Lockhart
Summary: Si Layla Hamilton se dejara llevar ¿Qué pasaría?


**Bien amigos, aquí traigo un SoraxLayla que espero les guste.**

**Advertencias: Contiene relación chicaxchica así que si no os gusta por favor regresen a la página anterior xD**

**Discleimer: Los personajes de Kaleido Star así como la trama original no me pertenecen yo solamente me divierto con el único fin de crear una historia nueva y diferente sin recibir ningún bien monetario a cambio.**

* * *

><p>Layla Hamilton era una persona seria y sumamente centrada por lo cual no era común verle corriendo por la mansión Hamilton a primera hora en la mañana en pijama, su padre la miró confundido pero antes de que pudiera si quiera plantearse el preguntar su hija salió de casa sin importarle el atuendo y eso sólo podía significar una cosa y no precisamente que el fénix dorado de Kaleido hubiese perdido la cordura sino que la rubia había tenido un sueño revelador donde la protagonista era esa chica proveniente de Japón, Sora Naegino. Al principio intentó odiarla sin tener resultado alguno pues la pelirrosa es de esas personas capaces de cambiar todo a su alrededor con su simple presencia y eso mismo fue lo que hiso con la ojiazul, lentamente cambió su actitud para luego sembrar un cariño que a base del tiempo y un poco de cooperación se transformó en algo mucho más profundo, en el sueño comprendió que desde hace ya varios meses su corazón se había atado a otro, su mente había dado paso a los sentimientos y ella simplemente estaba enamorada de Sora. Sin detenerse a pensar lo que estaba a punto de hacer subió a su bicicleta para con un poco de esfuerzo llegar al escenario donde la magia se hace realidad y los sueños pueden cumplirse, no se dio cuenta de las miradas curiosas en el camino, su impaciencia era demasiada tanto que no le importó no esperar a que el auto estuviera listo ya que eso implicaba tener que soportar una lluvia de preguntas provenientes de su progenitor y eso era algo que no quería pasar hasta luego de haberle dicho a la nipona todo lo que su corazón decía a gritos, dejando el vehículo literalmente botado junto a la entrada corrió hasta la oficina de Kalos para saber la ubicación de su objetivo, ni siquiera se molestó en tocar, sencillamente entró pues después de todo ella era la gran Layla Hamilton. Encontró al jefe sentado.<p>

-¿Dónde está Sora? – La desesperación podía notarse en la voz de la rubia.

-Layla que sorpresa tenerte por aquí. – A la mencionada no le importaban las formalidades simplemente deseaba verla.

-Vamos Kalos, ¿dónde está? – No quería perder el tiempo y si el fundador de Kaleido no quería decírselo entonces no tendría porque perder más el tiempo en esa oficina, debía buscar a la pelirrosa.

-Entrenando antes del desayuno si te apresuras…-Pero ahí sólo había aireen lugar de la chica que segundos antes había salido del lugar no sin antes escuchar el lugar donde podía encontrar a Sora, en menos de dos minutos ya se encontraba observando el entrenamiento de su compañera de escenario quién al percibir su presencia se dejó caer sobre la red de seguridad para luego casi correr hasta quedar frente a frente con la ojiazul.

-¿Cómo estás pequeña? – Escuchar su voz en un tono tan dulce no sólo sorprendió a la chica frente a ella sino también al mismo fénix dorado quién se sonrojo ligeramente y se regañó mentalmente por dejar entrever sus emociones.

-Bien, gracias. ¿Qué hace tan temprano aquí Señorita Layla? – La japonesa observó a su compañera por unos segundos. – Y en pijama. – Nadie podría entender como es que Sora no se reía de la situación.

-Bueno yo…- El ligero sonrojo aumentó un poco. - …necesito decirte algo importante.

-Pues aquí me tiene, soy toda oídos. – Y si que la escuchó pero no precisamente porque la rubia le confesara sus sentimientos sino porque del estómago de Layla salió un ruido extraño parecido en gran medida a un gruñido debido a que la gran estrella de Kaleido en su afán de ver a Sora no había desayunado. – Sin embargo creo que será mejor hablar mientras desayunamos ¿No cree? – La pelirrosa no le dio tiempo de responder cuando comenzó a arrastrarla literalmente hasta casi llegar al comedor donde podía escucharse un gran alboroto producido por el elenco de Kaleido que se encontraba en el interior disfrutando del desayuno antes de empezar con la rutina diaria.

-Detente Sora. – Pero la mencionada no la escuchó. – Sora. – Por más que intentó detenerla con la voz no consiguió respuesta alguna así que dejándose llevar una vez más en el día por lo que sentía se detuvo en seco provocando que la otra lo hiciera al instante haciendo que Sora quedara de frente a ella y sin más la besó, suavemente, apenas rosándole los labios, sólo en ese momento su cerebro volvió a funcionar notando como el ruido desapareció siendo que realmente habían entrado al comedor dejando atónitos a todos los presentes que vieron aquella escena sin embargo cuando la originaria de Japón le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y la atrajo a sí para volver a besarla con un poco más de intensidad el mundo enteró desapareció nuevamente, no comprendió de momento porque todos comenzaron a aplaudirles pero es que el amor entre ellas podía notarse desde hace mucho, inclusive Ken se había dado cuenta de eso, todos lo sabían pero ninguna de las dos se había atrevido a dar el primer paso así que ahora que por fin podrían estar juntas Kaleido se alegraba por ellas ya que merecían ser felices, la situación no era como en sus sueños pero el sabor de los labios de Sora era inigualable, duraron algunos segundos en esa posición hasta que sus mentes pudieron procesar el lugar donde se encontraban y con un notorio sonrojo salieron corriendo del lugar, esta ves fue turno de la ojiazul para encabezar la marcha hacia un lugar más privado y a paso lento llegaron hacia la playa que estaba prácticamente vacía. Sin saber muy bien muy bien como empezar la rubia tomó valor para comenzar a hablar. – Sora…el motivo por el que vine tan temprano arriba de una bicicleta es porque me di cuenta de que te amo, es algo que jamás sentí por nadie más antes y a pesar de los temores que enfrentarse a lo desconocido puede ocasionar sé que a tu lado estaré bien. – Esas palabras conmovieron a la nipona que jamás imaginó que la Señorita Layla pudiese ser tan tierna debajo de su fría apariencia.

-También te amo, no lo había notado hasta que me besaste más bien no quería aceptarlo pues te creía enamorada de Yuri pero ahora estás aquí y todo parece un sueño. – La mezcla marrón y azul en una mirada, una unión de amor sellada con un beso. – Volvamos al escenario aún debes desayunar antes de ponernos a ensayar. – Caminar al lado de la persona que amas rodeando su cintura con un brazo es mucho mejor que andar sola.

-Debemos pensar como decirle esto al elenco.

-Lo sé, pero antes respóndeme una cosa. – La pelirrosa recargó la cabeza en el hombro de la rubia. - ¿Viniste hasta aquí en esa bicicleta? – Señaló la entrada de Kaleido donde posaba el vehículo de tonalidad rosada con florecitas.

-Tenía que llegar de alguna manera y eso fue lo primero que encontré. – Sora comenzó a reírse.

-¡La gran Layla Hamilton, el fénix dorado andando por la ciudad en pijama sobre una bicicleta con flores!

-Vamos Sora, deja ya de burlarte. – Nuevamente la tez pálida se encontraba sonrojada, al menos era un precio bastante bajo por seguir sus impulsos porque después de todo había encontrado el amor.

* * *

><p><strong>Si les ha gustado dejadmelo saber en un RR y si no también en RR.<strong>


End file.
